Untold Riches and Curses
by GreaserGalLaney
Summary: What does the future hold for Pan and Wendy when an unexpected turn ensues and Hook mysteriously reappears? (PeterWendy)(Rating just in case)(after pater pan 2003)
1. Prologue

Disclaimer for the whole story: Not mine, though Jeremy is absolutely hot and I wish he was...lol j/k j/k

A/N: This takes place after Peter Pan 2003 in America (because, being a Yankee myself, I don't know much about England...so it would be best if I stuck to places I knew lol). I don't have a set time period really, but women still wore dresses, etc. very Victorian-ish...lol. Also, anyone who was reading m outsiders fic, I will try and keep up on both, but I just saw peter pan 2003 for the fourth time and was completely inspired! lol  
  
It had been a little over a year and a half since the brown haired girl had seen her Peter, but she told his stories, certain he had forgotten about her, but she would never forget him. He was the one who found her hidden kiss...

Wendy had escaped England by moving to America with her Aunt Millicent and Slightly. Her Aunt thought that studying abroad would help her find a good man to be her husband, and also educate her in the ways of the world.

She sat in the school courtyard, surrounded by the children of the younger grades, relating the story avidly. The intent look in their eyes reminded her of the look in the pirates eyes when she told them stories on the Jolly Roger. The memories, though painful, brought joy.

"All Children grow up..." Wendy said, pausing dramatically before finishing her story, "except one." The crowd of children gathered around her erupted into applause causing her to smile. She tucked a dusty brown curl behind her ear, blissfully unaware of the two blue eyes watching her from up in a tree.

_-Perhaps...-_ the figure thought to himself, _-Perhaps she ought to change the ending to my story...-_


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: Here goes chap 1! Have fun! And any suggestions will be great!  
  
"Wendy! WENDY!" Alice called after the retreating form of the girl.  
  
Wendy swung around and smiled at her newest and best friend since she had moved here. "Hello Alice! What's got you all excited?"  
  
"There's a new boy in town! All of the girls think he's real handsome..." Alice said, nudging Wendy with her elbow.  
  
Alice had been trying to get Wendy to start showing an interest in something besides her stories, especially boys. Everyone thought it just wasn't right that she had had no boys coming to call on her. Well that was a lie. They were coming to call on her, but she never received them. No one knew why. Everyone supposed she was too busy hiding in her room, writing those novels she had told everyone so much about. And at night, her light could be seen on, but she was out on the small adjoining balcony of her room, staring at the same little patch of sky, jotting something down on her pad of paper, then looking up again. Several people could have sworn they saw tears trekking down her face, but no one could ever prove it. Wendy was an enigma to all of them.  
  
"That's nice..." Wendy said absentmindedly.  
  
"Blondish hair, blue eyes..." Alice continued.  
  
"Look Alice. I don't care."  
  
"He's the picture of boyish innocence. It makes you wonder what he is hiding..." Alice continued with a slight chuckle.  
  
Alice was a year older than Wendy and had much more knowledge about such things as sex and marriage than Wendy, but Wendy knew by Alice's tone of voice what she meant.  
  
"Alice, watch what you say. It's most unladylike!"  
  
Alice laughed, "Dear me I do believe I have corrupted Wendy Darling! She understands the innuendos!"  
  
Wendy sighed. "Goodbye Alice." She said, turning down her street, letting Alice continue her way home by herself.  
  
Blonde hair, blue eyes, innocence. It was all too much. Wendy did all she could to keep from crying. Never before had her memories haunted her like this. Peter Pan. The boy who never grew up. The boy who she would probably never see again. The boy she had given her whole heart to, and never got it back, and she knew she never would.  
  
"Excuse me m'lady," a voice said from behind her, jarring her from her daze, "But might I ask you where the Darling residence is?" he asked.  
  
Wendy turned to see a man, about her own age by looks, and by the description Alice gave her, the new boy in town.  
  
"It happens to be that blue one down the road." She replied coolly.  
  
"Might you be headed there yourself?" He asked, an oh-so-familiar mischievous smile curling on his lips.  
  
"Yes I am. Please, join me." She said with a polite smile.  
  
Yes he looked familiar...probably an acquaintance from England.  
  
They chatted about nothing until they reached the house. Wendy opened the door, "Aunt Millicent! I'm home! I've brought a guest!" She announced, letting the boy pass her.  
  
She heard her aunt and Slightly conversing at the top of the stairs, then saw her cousin come bounding down the stairs, pausing halfway, a stricken look on his face.  
  
A smile crept onto the face of the mysterious visitor, "Slightly, stop gawking."  
  
Wendy opened her mouth to say something, and then turned to the beaming guest; not noticing as Slightly ran to hug the guest. "Peter! You...you grew up!" her cousin said in awe.  
  
"What is your name?" Wendy asked accusingly.  
  
"Well what is yours?" He replied, smiling all the wider.  
  
"Wendy Moire Angela Darling."  
  
"Peter...Pan." He replied in the same tone he had used when he first met her.  
  
"P...P...Peter?" 


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanx sooo much for all of you guyz great reviews. To be honest I was going to update anyway, but the reviews help speed things like that along! Lol here goes!  
**  
Slightly looked at Wendy in complete shock, "You...you mean you didn't recognize him? At all?!" He asked, raising one eyebrow.  
  
"Well...if I was ever to see Peter again, I had assumed he would still be that little boy I had met years ago..." she said blushing.  
  
"It wasn't years ago, only two years," Peter corrected. _Two very looonnggg years.  
_  
"Well I guess so..." Wendy said thoughtfully, "But still you...grew up!"  
  
"And so did you." He replied knowingly.  
  
"You know what I mean Peter," Wendy said, giving him a slight scowl.  
  
Peter pretended to look upset at her stern words, and Wendy felt bad. "Oh! I'm sorry Peter! I didn't mean to upset you!" she said immediately.  
  
"Perhaps...perhaps if you give me a thimble I'll feel better..." he muttered.  
  
"A THIMBLE? What is it with you two and bloody thimbles?" Slightly asked and they both jumped. They forgot the lost boy was still there. **(A/N: hehe pun...)  
**  
Peter and Wendy laughed. They were the only two who understood about that. Wendy looked at Peter curiously however, beginning to open her mouth to say something, but Peter held up a hand. "Yes Wendy. I do know what they are really called now." He said in a low voice.  
  
Wendy blushed several shades of red, causing Peter to laugh more and Slightly face to be contorted into a more confused look.  
  
"'Aight lads, whats goin' on here?" Slightly asked.  
  
"Nothing Slightly...don't worry about it." Wendy said.  
  
Wendy escorted Peter into the drawing room and Slightly returned upstairs, not caring to over hear any more confusing conversations between his cousin and best friend. He did, however, wish he could talk to Pan about Neverland and the condition it was in...

---------

Hook looked at the mirror, his own sorrowful reflection looking back at him. His hair had finally returned to its long length.  
  
"Damned crocodiles..." he muttered. "MR SMEE!" He called.  
  
"Yes Ca'pin?" The portly pirate asked, poking his head into the room.  
  
"My hook Mr. Smee. And my maps!" He said.  
  
"Right away Ca'pin!" He said with a little salute, waddling away.  
  
Hook could hear him cursing loudly through the walls of his cabin long before Smee returned. "Bloody parrot! I'll shoot you I will! NO! Get off me pants!"  
  
With a crash the door flung open and Smee waddled in, slamming the door again. "Sorry Ca'pin. Here are the maps." He said, helping Hook into the leather contraption for his hook.  
  
"See Mr. Smee, I believe I have found where we strike next..." He said, slamming his hook onto the map.  
  
"Right! But, er, ca'pin. That's landlocked...you can't get a ship in there..." Smee replied in a low voice.  
  
"You dolt!" Hook said, swatting at him. "This is where Pan is!"  
  
"Pan? You still after him? Oh come now Ca'pin, you don't really mean to go after him, do you?" Smee looked up at Hook to see a completely serious face. "Of Course you are! Right-o. When do we sail?"  
  
"Tonight!"  
  
"Tonight?!"  
  
"Tonight."  
  
"Oh, right...tonight. We'll get that Pan this time."  
  
"Oh Smee...we're not going after Pan."  
  
"We're not going after Pan?"  
  
"We're not going after Pan!"  
  
"We're--"  
  
"Would you stop repeating everything I say?!"  
  
"Right-O sir...sorry." Smee said, "So, uh, who're we going after then?"  
  
"Wendy."  
  
"Wendy? Who's that?"  
  
"Red-handed Jill."  
  
"Oh...her?"  
  
"Yes. I do believe she is his weakness. It will be so much easier to manipulate him if we have her..." Hook said with an evil laugh.

----------------  
  
Bendystraw – lol, love the name! Seems Hook has stooped to kidnapping...again...so I guess that wouldn't be stooping now would it? Lol  
  
DarkAngelB – thanks for the review! Hope you like it! Lol, alice reminds you of you? holds up crucifix wait...that only works on vampires doesn't it...you wouldn't happen to be a vampire would you? Lol  
  
Snugglebnny87 – is this soon enough? Lol  
  
Terriah – thanks! Hope you keep on liking it! .  
  
Sloane Miette – all will be answered in due time! Lol, thenks and keep reading!  
  
Trickster-Jaina-Fel – lol, nope! Alice shouldn't have a problem at all! Oh the irony! The irony! Lol


End file.
